


Hopeless

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pornstars, Possessive Behavior, WTFluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: It’s not unheard of. Adult film actors fall for each other all the time. Kind of bound to happen in an industry that involves pretty people fucking for hours in front of a camera. But Bellamy hadn’t ever considered he would fall into that category. For starters, he never planned on working in porn long enough to develop feelings for one of his co-stars. And Bellamy has never been big on dating. He’s more of a one-night stand kind of guy.And yet, here he is. Stomach fluttering and sweaty palms all because he gets to perform with Clarke Griffin today.A WTFluff fic for the generated prompt: first kiss in a pornstar AU.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I never set out to write a pornstar AU, but I did the prompt generator for WTFluff and came out with "First Kiss in a pornstar AU" so my hands were kind of tied oops. 
> 
> Anyway, this is a Bellarke fic featuring Roan's magnificent dick. There's plenty of Clarke/Roan and broanlarke action, but Bellamy is a possessive and pining fool who would much rather be fucking Clarke all alone. Roan's just here to get paid and fuck pretty people. So, brace yourselves for surprisingly romantic double penetration on a porn studio set. 
> 
> Also, this whole thing exists in an AU where I know what I'm talking about. I don't when it comes to the porn industry, so let's all pretend like I do. Cool? Cool.

It’s not unheard of. Adult film actors fall for each other all the time. Kind of bound to happen in an industry that involves pretty people fucking for hours in front of a camera. But Bellamy hadn’t ever considered he would fall into that category. For starters, he never planned on working in porn long enough to develop feelings for one of his co-stars. And Bellamy has never been big on dating. He’s more of a one-night stand kind of guy.

And yet, here he is. Stomach fluttering and sweaty palms all because he gets to perform with Clarke Griffin today.

He tried asking her out after the first film they did together. She shot him down, which never happens. Said she didn’t date coworkers. But since this is her last film, he won’t be her coworker anymore. So, he has a shot. Besides, he first asked her out years ago. He was kind a douche back then. A little too full of himself for his own good. He’s different now. They’re actually friends now too. Close enough that she’s invited him to her art shows and that she’s met his little sister. They text constantly and none of it is even remotely flirtatious. It’s just the two of them texting their stream of conscience throughout the day. Bad jokes and poorly executed memes and an occasional compliment that seems so sincere coming from her that he spends half the night staring at his ceiling and thinking about her.

He’s not just asking her out because she’s hot and because she’s got the best natural tits he’s ever worked with. That’s why he asked her out the first time. This time, he’s asking her out because he’s been a little bit in love with her for almost a year now.

Clarke arrives on set with a bright excited smile. Her makeup team shows up with a “Happy Retirement” cake, and she nearly cries when she sees it.

“You gonna cry on me later, Princess?” he teases. Princess is an inside joke between them now. Their first film was thick with DDLG, and he’s never been able to shake calling her his Princess.

She laughs and wipes her cheek. Then, she winks and says, “You like it when I cry.”

Bellamy has to duck his head so she doesn’t see his flustered expression. He loves it when Clarke cries. Somewhere between her first and second orgasm, she gets so overwhelmed that her makeup starts to run and she claws at him until he’s close enough. It drives him mad. Though he normally doesn’t like to watch his own films, he watches the ones he does with Clarke just so he can relive those needy tears and desperate cries.

Clarke gets whisked off by her team right as Roan shows up. Right. Bellamy had been so caught up in his final film with Clarke that he forgot it isn’t going to be just the two of them. Roan gets to fuck her too.

It’s not that he doesn’t like Roan. They’re actually good friends. They shared a hotel room at the last expo and go out to bars all the time together. He just doesn’t like how flirty Roan gets with his co-stars off screen. Well, he doesn’t like it when that co-star is Clarke Griffin.

The two of them are hauled off to wardrobe and get put into suits. It doesn’t really matter what they wear. He’ll wear this for all of two minutes before it comes off.

This film is one of those cliché debt paying ones. Bellamy and Roan arrive to collect a debt from Clarke’s dad only to find out he’s not there. Clarke tells them her dad can’t pay them back but maybe there is something she can do to repay his debt. Cut to Roan and Bellamy fucking the hell out of her.

Clarke comes back to the set wearing a simple pink dress, one that makes her look more like a teenager than the twenty-six-year-old she is. Her makeup is lighter than it has been in the past. Another choice to make her look younger. But Bellamy likes it if only because it doesn’t cover up her gorgeous face like the overdone makeup a lot of their other films have featured. She looks more like herself here.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Roan says, and Clarke blushes under the compliment. “Ready for your last fuck?”

Clarke laughs like it’s the funniest thing she’s heard even though he’s probably the fifth person to make that joke today. “This isn’t my last fuck,” she giggles. “Just my last filmed one.”

“Eh. You could always make a sex tape,” Raven interjects as she walks between them to adjust one of the mics on set. Roan laughs and follows her to make another equally inappropriate comment.

“You okay?” Clarke asks. Her eyes drop down to his hand, and he realizes that he’s formed a fist while Roan was flirting with her.

“Yeah,” he chokes out while forcing his hand open again. “What are you doing after this?”

“Showering,” she says, and it’s the same way she replied when he first tried to ask her out.

“No, I mean—”

“I know what you mean,” she laughs. The corners of her eyes crinkle as she looks up at him. “I’m probably just going to work on that cake. Why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go grab dinner or something.”

Clarke cocks her head to the side and narrows her eyes at him. “Like a date?”

“Maybe. Just two people who are no longer coworkers eating a meal together. If you’d like to call it a date, that’s fine with me,” he shrugs. The corners of her mouth turn up, and he thinks she’s going to say yes when their director orders everyone to their spots.

Clarke walks past him, stopping only for a brief second to whisper, “I’ll think about it,” right into his ear. Her lips graze his earlobe, sending a chill through his body. Then, she takes her position on the other side of the door and Roan joins Bellamy.

If Clarke hadn’t been interested, she would have flat out said no. She’s ranted enough about guys that have asked her out for him to know that Clarke has no problem dishing out rejections. But that wasn’t a rejection.

Excitement buzzes through him as they start filming. The three of them get through their only planned out lines easily. Bellamy barely focuses on the “scene” they’re creating, too busy trying to pick a few restaurants for Clarke to choose from and figuring out if what he picked out to wear tonight is really what he wants to wear.

“Maybe we could work something else out,” Clarke says, and Bellamy finally snaps back into focus. She’s looking at Roan right now, but her hand slides up Bellamy’s chest. Then, she turns to Bellamy. Her eyes are wide as she bats her eyelashes innocently. God, he loves it when Clarke gets to play an innocent, girl-next-door type. Something about it tugs at him, threatening to make him lose control on set. It’s a dangerous, beautiful form of torture. “Forgive my daddy’s debt, and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

It’s a classic cheesy line that would sound so ridiculous coming out of anyone else’s mouth, but Clarke makes it feel so real. And she follows it up with nervously biting down on her lip to seal the deal.

Bellamy glances up at Roan, and they exchange a nod. Then, they both step toward Clarke, crowding her between the two of them. Roan leans down and starts kissing her neck. Bellamy grabs one of her breasts over the dress and gives it a rough squeeze. The squeak coming out of Clarke isn’t staged. Bellamy learned during their first film that Clarke’s breasts are hypersensitive, which is something of an anomaly in this world. So many of his co-stars have had work done, meaning they feel very little when he grips them like this. Getting that authentic squeak out of her is a little trick he can only pull off with her, and he loves it.

Clarke turns so her backside is pressed up against Roan, who is now pushing down the straps of her dress. She tugs at Bellamy’s tie until it comes loose. That’s all she manages to get off him before Roan yanks her dress down and it pools around her feet on the floor. No bra underneath. Just pink little panties.

The camera crew gets closer as Bellamy pushes Clarke down to her knees. Roan gets his cock out first, so Bellamy takes his time undoing his pants so Clarke can play with him a little. Her hand is hesitant as she reaches out for it, an innocent touch that drives Bellamy insane even when he’s watching her do it to someone else.

“Fuck,” Roan groans as soon as she wraps her hand around his length.

Bellamy watches them for a few minutes, slowly stroking himself as he waits for the producer to give him the cue. He sees the thumbs up out of his peripheral, and he grips Clarke’s hair, pulls her head back, and makes her look at his cock. A smile forms on her lips, and without missing a stroke of Roan’s cock, she reaches her other hand up and wraps it around Bellamy’s.

Her eyes scream nervousness and hesitation, but her warm hand moves expertly up and down his cock. The sight of such Clarke holding two big cocks in her hands while feigning that she doesn’t know what she’s doing is too good to look away from.

The three of them stay just like this for a while, giving the crew plenty of time to get close ups of all of them, but mostly of Clarke. A lot of his coworkers hate these parts of filming. It’s a lot of repetitive motions to make sure there is plenty to work with in editing, and though Clarke is certainly making him feel good, she’s not trying to make him or Roan come just yet. It’s more of a gentle stroke to keep them hard but it doesn’t do much more than that.

But Bellamy doesn’t mind this part. At least, not when he’s filming with Clarke. He likes the feel of her hand against his skin and getting the chance to just look at her for a while. She’s beautiful like this, and he’s not saying that just because she’s almost naked and holding two cocks in her hands. She’s thrown herself into a character, losing herself in the scene in a way that feels wasted on their audiences. Clarke makes one hell of an actress, and it’s beautiful to watch her at work.

One of the camera men give a signal, and before Bellamy is ready for it, Clarke takes him in her mouth. His hand tightens in her hair, desperately trying to hold onto something so he doesn’t come right away. Her head bobs up and down his cock three times before Roan pulls her head back and pushes his cock in her face. Breathlessly, she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and surges forward. Her hand stays firmly on Bellamy’s, though not quite as focused now that Roan has distracted her. He counts to twenty before pulling her off Roan’s dick and turning her head back toward him. The two of them go back and forth doing this, neither of them really getting a chance to enjoy Clarke’s warm mouth before it switches back to the other cock, but it looks really good on camera.

The time Clarke spends on Bellamy seems miniscule compared to the time Roan has her attention. Rationally, he knows that’s not the case. Clarke ticks off the seconds in her head before switching. That comes with the territory of being a favorite porn star for DP films. So, it must be the stupid jealousy Bellamy feels whenever Roan flirts with her rearing its ugly head during the performance.

Knowing that doesn’t make the burning in his chest go away. Nor does it stop Bellamy from possessively holding Clarke in place the next time he gets a turn. When she finally slips her lips off his cock and the string of saliva connecting them breaks, her eyes meet his. It only lasts a moment, but she breaks character for just long enough for her eyes to widen in amusement. Then, as if testing a theory, she turns to press a gentle kiss to the head of Roan’s cock before looking back at Bellamy and catching a flash of jealousy behind his eyes before he manages to fix his expression.

She starts taking her sweet time with Roan. Giving him little kitten licks. Licking the underside of his shaft. Always looking back at Bellamy after each torturous swipe of her tongue.

Impatient, Bellamy starts tugging off his jacket, then his shirt. Roan follows suit, probably thinking it’s time to move on to a different position instead of noticing that Bellamy is about one more tease away from snapping completely.

Clarke is fair, though. She returns to Bellamy’s cock and gives him all the same attention she just gave Roan. Her eyes are wide and bright as her pink tongue trails up his cock. She bats her eyelashes between the little kisses she gives the head. And when he tugs at her blonde curls, she moans around his dick… all low and warm. Not fake.

He’s watched her work with other partners. Occasionally, they can elicit the real reactions from her. But no one does it as often as Bellamy can. He’s studied Clarke, made note of every whimper and moan he’s drawn from her and repeated those actions to earn them again. It’s an addicting hobby. A passion, really. Bellamy’s determined to learn how to play her body better than anyone else can. She can tease him by giving Roan more attention if she wants, but all he has to do is scrape his nails against her scalp and give her a little tug to remind her whose hands she really wants on her skin. 

When they get all the signals that they’ve gotten the footage they need for this part, the last of their clothes are tossed aside and the three of them settle back onto the couch. Clarke lies across the two of them, taking Roan’s cock back into her mouth while Bellamy gets to work on her cunt. Lube from before the shoot started combined with Clarke’s natural arousal coat his fingers as he lazily circles her clit. His fingers will have to fuck her good when the cameras move in for the close up, but since they’re angled toward Clarke gagging around Roan’s cock, Bellamy takes his time. His fingers rub small designs, sometimes slow and sometimes fast.

The cameras step back to get a wide shot again, and Bellamy pushes two fingers inside her. Clarke pulls off Roan’s dick just long enough for Bellamy to make out her tiny gasp, and after hearing that sweet little sound, he stops being lazy about how he touches her. Two fingers becomes three, and he fucks her with them so hard that she has to pause halfway through taking Roan down her throat. But like always, she gets used to it, so when he feels her attention leave him again, he slips his pinky into her tight little asshole.

The guy behind the camera gestures for Bellamy to do it again, and a low, desperate moan falls off her pretty, precum-stained lips. One hand rubs at her clit again while his index works its way into her asshole, and she squirms against him while she tries to suck Roan off. But she’s losing it, getting sloppy with Roan because Bellamy is pushing her just right.

Clarke tries to pull off Roan, no doubt to switch positions and stop Bellamy from bringing her over the edge. But Roan sees the “not yet” being mouthed from the director just like Bellamy does, so he pushes her head back down onto his cock. The director must see what they see… that Clarke is actually going to come.

As a general practice, Clarke tries not to come for real until the very end. It’s not that she can’t before then. She definitely can and does almost every time with Bellamy. But the lack of control she feels when she’s coming is something she tries to avoid when she still has a lot of fucking to get through and doesn’t want to have to take a break so she can get herself back together. Even she has to admit, though, that her best work is when she lets herself fall apart. As long as she has a partner who can help her get back into it, she’s good. And Clarke has that with Bellamy.

She must see the gesturing from behind the camera because she stops fighting Bellamy by squirming. Her mouth leaves Roan’s dick and is replaced with her two hands so she can catch her breath. When he pushes his fingers back into her cunt, the moan that falls off her lips borders on feral. It’s a simultaneously relieved yet hungry sound, and he chases it with every thrust of his fingers into her. It takes a few minutes to get it again, but it’s even more beautiful the second time. He just wishes Roan wasn’t here so Bellamy could kiss her and swallow that moan.

As soon as the thought sets in, he realizes that he’s never actually kissed Clarke. None of the scenes they’ve performed together have been gentle enough for that kind of thing. The first DDLG one was close, but it was such a short one that they never really got around to that.

The camera crew gets all sorts of different angles while Clarke struggles to hold off her orgasm, and all Bellamy can think about is if he has ever kissed her. Never kissing Clarke doesn’t sound right, not when he’s fucked her ass, her cunt, and her mouth more times than he ever kissed his last girlfriend. But as he goes through film after film, he realizes that they’ve never had their first kiss.

Clarke’s moans transform into struggling cries, and Bellamy snaps back into focus. His fingers dive into her like a man obsessed. Roan pulls at Clarke’s hair, stealing Bellamy’s move, and whispers something filthy to her. With a crook of his fingers, Bellamy takes back Clarke’s attention and triggers an avalanche of moans and cries as her cunt squeezes his fingers.

The cameras catch it all. His fingers buried in her cunt. Her face, likely full of tears that Bellamy would kill to be able to see. The way he pets at her cunt as she calms down. The sloppy attempt at stroking Roan while she tries to recover. If he has his way, today will be the last time anyone but him gets to witness the beauty that is a Clarke Griffin orgasm.

He itches to bury his face between her legs, but the angle is wrong camera wise. Besides, the nonverbal instructions from the crew are clearly to start the actual fucking as soon as Clarke is ready for it.

Roan helps sit Clarke up. Bellamy runs his hands up and down her thighs, just waiting for her to climb onto his lap and sink down on his cock. He gets a glimpse of her face finally. Some of the eyeliner has begun to smear from a tear or two, but nothing as bad as it’s going to be once both of them are inside her. Her eyes slowly regain their focus as she comes to, and right when those beautiful baby blues lock with his, Roan tilts her head back and slams a kiss to her lips.

It takes every ounce of self-control to not give into his possessive urges and grab Clarke right now. He’s so close to convincing her to go on that date and making her his, so he seethes silently as he watches another man kiss her. Sure, it’s a porn kiss. Doesn’t count. It’s sloppy and too open-mouthed and exists entirely for some lonely college student to get off to before going to his afternoon class. But it’s a kiss, which is more than Bellamy has ever had with her.

Clarke pulls away quickly and shakily climbs into Bellamy’s lap. The camera men adjust around them while Bellamy slowly teases her entrance with the head of his cock. Roan’s right up against them both, his fingers probably slowly probing Clarke’s ass. What he would give to kick Roan off this set and just sink into her without having to share.

Her hands rest on his shoulders as he slowly guides her down onto his cock. Normally, he likes to watch his cock disappear inside her and come out shiny and slick with her arousal, but his eyes catch on her lips. They’re bright red and they look soft. He wouldn’t need to kiss her to verify that fact. He could feel how soft they were when they were wrapped around his dick just minutes ago. But there’s still this hunger to know what they would feel like against his. It’s funny how Bellamy will fuck people he hardly knows in front of a camera like it’s nothing but feels his palms grow sweaty and his stomach flip just thinking about kissing Clarke for the first time.

Clarke’s fingers tug at the hair on the back of his neck once she sinks all the way down, and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth as she adjusts to his size. Bellamy resists the urge to lean forward and take it between his own teeth, though he’s dying to know what that feels like too.

They fuck like this for a few minutes. Roan backs away so the crew can get some clean shots from all angles, and when he comes back, they adjust so Bellamy is lying on the couch, Clarke has her palms pressed against his chest as she rides him, and Roan is getting ready to press inside her. Bellamy plays with her tits, loving how they sway and bounce in front of him. He pinches and tugs at her nipples until she’s moaning the real moans again.

Their eyes lock, and Clarke slowly lowers herself down. Behind her, Roan is teasing her asshole with his cock, and Bellamy dreads feeling him inside her too. Normally, he loves the sensation of sharing a woman with his friend. But not this woman. Not Clarke. And she seems to recognize that shift. But she’s not teasing him now like she did earlier. She smiles instead. It’s not a blissed out from her first orgasm kind of smile or the flirty kind she donned in the introduction. This is a real Clarke Griffin smile. The sight fucks him up more than it has any right to, and he can’t seem to care. It’s beautiful, and he’s helpless against something so lovely.

Her jaw goes slack as Roan slips inside her. Clarke shuts her eyes as a low, warm moan ripples through her. Roan’s hand snakes around to grab one of her breasts, squeezing it hard as he sinks into her. She starts to turn her head back to look at Roan, and Bellamy snaps.

Bellamy’s hand wraps around the back of her neck, and he yanks her down to slam a hard, bruising kiss to her lips. They feel warm against his, softer than he remembered from them being on his dick. Bellamy can taste himself and Roan in her mouth. He keeps pushing his tongue into her mouth, trying to taste what she tastes like. His fist buries itself in her hair to keep her with him instead of Roan. Their thrusts finally fall into rhythm mid-kiss, and he sees the tears finally falling from the corners of her eyes.

With one last press of his lips to hers, he releases her. Her eyes flutter open, all wide and shocked. Her bottom lip quivers ever so slightly, and it hits him that he shouldn’t have done that. Bellamy had known that one kiss from her wouldn’t be enough. Just the taste from their first kiss draws him back to her, and he has to fight not to do it again.

If this were just them, he would kiss her. If they were making love at one of their apartments, his lips would never leave her perfect ones. But they’re filming a debt paying threesome. It’s not supposed to be loving and romantic. He’s supposed to be fucking the hell out of her to make up for the money he isn’t getting, not beaming at her, desperate for a chance to show her how good he could be for her.

But he beams anyway. He’s a shitty actor. Thank God it’s porn and no one actually cares if he’s selling the tough guy role. His main qualification to be here is his dick, after all. So, he lets himself beam up at her while him and his friend fuck her senseless. He tries to ignore Roan’s cock thrusting in tandem with his own. He distracts himself by gripping her thigh, her tits, her ass… anything to help him block out Roan and the crowd of people filming them. Bellamy pretends it’s just them, and based on the way Clarke is looking back at him, he can’t help but wonder if she’s doing the same thing.

Her cunt squeezes around him, and the tears are flowing freely now. She’s trying so hard to hold off until the director gives the signal, and Bellamy’s not making it any easier on her by thrusting up into her. Her cries border on screams, and the sound makes it nearly impossible for Bellamy to hold off too.

She pushes herself up by pressing her shaking palms against his chest. Roan leans forward and seizes her neck with his lips. Bellamy clenches his eyes shut, refusing to let that sight ruin this for him. But before Bellamy can get too worked up about it, the director must give the signal because Clarke’s cunt flutters around him and she lets out a beautiful cry. He jerks his eyes open so he doesn’t miss a moment of it, but it’s a fight because she’s milking him good and all he wants to do is close his eyes and let it wash over him.

He accidentally makes eye contact with Roan over Clarke’s shoulder, and he gives a small eyebrow raise… their own signal for crossing the finish line. Bellamy returns the signal, and right when he’s about to let go, Clarke relaxes onto his chest and presses a sloppy, sweet kiss to his lips. He tastes salt from her tears and a hint of himself and Roan, and it’s too much. His cock shudders inside her and he moans into her mouth. It’s always such a sweet relief after being hard for so long, but the relief feels stronger this time… like he’s finally satisfied the longing ache he’s been feeling for Clarke all this time.

Bellamy assumes Roan finishes too. Somewhere in the haze of it all, the cameras turn off and various crew members approach them with towels and robes and bottles of water. Bellamy catches a glimpse of his and Roan’s spend dribbling down Clarke’s thighs before her robe is tightened around her.

He’s about to head back to his dressing room to get cleaned up when Clarke calls his name. Bellamy turns around to see her walking, albeit a little awkwardly after that scene, toward him.

“Yeah?” he chokes out, the nerves from earlier seeping back into him. Bellamy can’t believe he kissed her during that. He probably should have waited, but he just couldn’t anymore. Maybe if Roan hadn’t been there, he would have refrained. He could have saved it for the date they may or may not have tonight, made it romantic and sweet and something she would never forget.

“Um, dinner?” she asks before ducking her head. Her cheeks are flushed pink, and he fights ever urge he has to tilt her chin up and kiss her senseless in front of all their coworkers. “When, uh, what time were you thinking?”

“Six?”

“Okay,” she nods. “You’ll pick me up?” He nods. “Okay.”

“Okay,” he repeats.

“Okay.”

They both freeze, and the moment feels so awkward compared to their sloppy, desperate kiss while they both came apart. Clarke laughs nervously and tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. He laughs too, and they both kind of look at each other.

“Okay,” he says, and immediately curses himself for saying that yet again. At some point in his life, Bellamy Blake was actually smooth around women. But Clarke knocked him off his feet the first time she rejected him after fucking him senseless on screen. Now, he’s hopeless.

“I will kiss you then.” Her eyes clench shut and she stutters out, “See you then, I mean. Not ki—” Her pink cheeks turn bright red, and after a beat, she says, “Sorry, I… I will see you at six.” Clarke spins around quickly on her heels and nearly jogs toward her dressing room.

Though Bellamy is still embarrassed by his own stumbling, a smug smile tugs at his lips as he watches Clarke duck and cover after being so tongue-tied around him.

Maybe he’s not the only one who is hopeless.


End file.
